Aishiteiru
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Sakura porte ce collier, chaque jour, depuis des mois... Elle attend qu'il revienne. RomanceGénéral. Un peu d'humour. SakuraLee ? héhé en général les gens veulent me trucider !


En ce moment je suis dingue d'un couple pas du tout apprécia en général : Sakura/Lee… Le rythme de mes fics s'est ralenti ces derniers temps, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à manager Je fais donc de mon mieux !

Et vive le Sakura/Lee. Na. En plus y'a des images tellement adorables de ce couple que je ne comprend pas comment on ne peut pas succomber. Bref, au boulot.

Au fait. Je trouve que c'est une solution de facilité à laquelle je succombe trop facilement de relooker Lee. Je vais donc éviter.

°°°°°

_**Aishiteiru**_

Sakura poussa la porte de son appartement et entra en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

« Enfin rentrés ! Cette mission a été si longue… J'ai cru que nous ne reverrions jamais Konoha ! »

Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, puis éclata de rire :

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends dehors avec cet air embarrassé ! Entre donc. »

Elle sourit à Lee, qui passa la porte d'un air mal assuré.

« Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es mon coéquipier, on revient d'une mission épuisante, et on a bien mérité un rafraîchissement avant d'aller faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama. »

Lee ne put qu'être d'accord, et il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre pendant que Sakura allait quérir des boissons. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle lui tendit un verre et s'assit sur un divan, à côté de la fenêtre.

« C'est fini, dit elle lentement, l'air rêveur. Retour à Konoha… C'est bizarre, je ne réalise pas tout à fait.

-Je regretterai cette mission. »

Sakura, surprise, se tourna à demi, pour regarder Lee, qui fixait quelque chose, par la fenêtre.

« Regretter cette mission ? Pourquoi donc ? C'était épuisant, dangereux, et tu as failli te faire trucider il y a à peine une semaine !

-En effet. Mais c'est la première mission depuis des années que nous avons effectuée ensemble, Sakura-chan. »

La jeune femme sourit légèrement, une lueur douce dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions pas nous revoir ! Et puis, tu sais, ces derniers temps, j'ai pensé que peut-être… » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son verre, « Peut-être que nous pourrions demander à Tsunade-sama de faire équipe, non ? Ca a très bien marché, pendant cette mission, alors… Evidemment, il faudrait un troisième. Tu es spécialiste du Taijutsu, moi du Ninjutsu, il nous faudrait un utilisateur du Genjutsu. Peut-être Sasuke, ou Kurenaï… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lee lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Evidemment, ce serait une solution.

-T'as l'air terriblement emballé… » Remarqua Sakura avec une pointe d'agacement. Lee laissa un sourire naître sur son visage.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que j'adorerais ! Mais évidemment…

-Hum ?

-Nous ne serions plus seule, Sakura-chan. Ce serait un gros défaut de planning. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Sakura le prenne à la blague, et ça ne manqua pas. Elle éclata de rire. Pourtant, il décida de ne pas en rester là. Après tout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait le seul à ne pas oser tenter sa chance. Uchiwa Sasuke avait demandé à Sakura de sortir avec lui trois mois auparavant, et elle avait refusé, au grand étonnement du village entier. Naruto avait suivi. Même bilan. Puis Kiba. Ca n'avait pas raté. Même Sai ! Mais Lee pensait que le jeune ninja impassible l'avait plutôt fait « pour voir ». Lui aussi s'était pris un râteau monstrueux.

Lee commença à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû se rappeler tout ça. Ce n'était pas très encourageant. Mais bon… Au pire, si elle refusait, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il plaisantait. Après tout, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, à cause de son apparence un peu spéciale.

D'ailleurs, c'était assez pratique en mission. On ne se méfiait jamais suffisamment de lui. Ca lui avait déjà servi.

Bon, cela dit…

Il fit face à Sakura, et la regarda sérieusement. Elle arrêta de rire, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours. Son sourire restait, bien en place. Elle inclina la tête vers la droite, l'air interrogateur. Lee sentit qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire, pas comme ces abrutis de types trop surs d'eux, comme cet Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas faire de grands discours.

_Oh, et puis, après tout, les actes valent mieux que tous les discours du monde. _

Il s'interdit de trop penser, et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sakura. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent brusquement, mais elle ne bondit pas du fauteuil… Ca pouvait être interprété comme un bon signe. Ou alors, elle était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Bon, ne pas réfléchir. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et passa un bras autour de la taille de Sakura, l'attirant à lui. Elle ne résista pas, et il n'en crut pas ses sens lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle agrippait son cou, comme par réflexe. Il hésita une seconde, puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, les effleura…

« Hé ! Sakura ? J'peux entrer ? »

Lee la lâcha immédiatement et se leva du sofa, s'éloignant d'elle en hâte. Il retourna à la fenêtre, qu'il fixa obstinément, essayant de regagner contrôle sur lui-même. Sakura était restée sur place, respirant par à-coups, apparemment prise de court par les événements. Enfin, elle bondit sur ses pieds et cria :

« Oui ! Entrez ! »

Naruto trouva donc une kunoichi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de recomposer son visage, et un shinobi qui lui tournait le dos, refusant de lui jeter un regard.

Etant Naruto, il ne se posa pas de questions…

« Ah ! Tsunade-sama avait entendu dire que vous étiez de retour au village ! Elle m'a envoyé vous dire qu'elle avait besoin de Lee de toute urgence. Faut que t'y ailles. »

Lee se retourna, et hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

« Bien. J'en profiterai pour faire un rapport à Tsunade-sama sur la mission. »

Il fit signe à Naruto de le précéder, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, et ajouta :

« Je peux revenir te voir après le rapport ? »

Sakura sourit et hocha la tête. Le visage du shinobi s'éclaira à nouveau, et il sortit en coup de vent.

°°°°°

Il était dix-huit heures. Sakura attendait le retour de Lee, en papillonnant de çà, de là dans son appartement, un sourire permanent aux lèvres, en kimono rose pâle. A chaque bruit dans le couloir, elle croyait entendre le pas de Lee qui revenait de son rapport, mais ce n'était en général qu'une porte qui claquait ou le chat de sa vieille voisine.

Elle aurait attendu des heures s'il l'avait fallu ! Elle avait cru qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à elle, ces derniers mois, alors qu'ils avaient fait équipe ensemble, et qu'il n'avait plus fait la moindre allusion à ses sentiments pour elle, alors qu'elle sentait son admiration pour lui croître, puis se transformer, pour devenir un amour et un désir sans bornes… Bien sûr, elle n'était pas allée en parler à ses amies : elles n'étaient pas précisément discrètes, et puis, Sakura savait bien qu'elles se seraient écriées : « Quoiiii ? T'es amoureuse de ce machin avec la coupe au bol et les sourcils ??? Tsunade-sama, on la fait interner ! »

Oui, la coupe au bol et les sourcils. Et alors ? Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un « canon » comme Hyûga Neji ou Uchiwa Sasuke… Elle-même était loin d'être aussi belle que certaines kunoichis du village, comme Ino, évidemment. Mais cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? On ne tombait pas amoureux de quelqu'un uniquement pour son apparence, si ?

Et, en fin de compte, elle ne la trouvait pas si mal, l'apparence de Lee. Que les autres en pensent ce qu'ils voulaient.

On frappa à la porte. Sakura interrompit immédiatement le cours de ses pensées pour s'élancer dans l'entrée. Il était de retour ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'expliquer une bonne fois…

Naruto lui souriait, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Re, Sakura ! »

La jeune femme, soudain très lasse, s'appuya contre le mur et répondit faiblement :

« Naruto… C'est toi.

-Ouaip ! J'espère que je te dérange pas, je suis venu pour te passer un message de Lee ! »

Elle se redressa d'un coup :

« Oui ?

-Il a été envoyé en mission par Tsunade-sama, elle avait besoin de toute urgence d'un spécialiste de Taijutsu, et les autres étaient en mission… Alors il dit qu'il a fait le rapport, de ne pas l'attendre aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme était comme glacée. Elle n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que cela puisse lui arriver. Qu'elle ne revoie pas Lee ce jour-là… Ou même…

« Il est parti ?

-Ben ouais ! Mais t'inquiètes, il a fait le rapport, t'es tranquille avant un bon moment !

-Je… Je…Mais ! Ce n'est pas le problème !

-Ah bon ? Naruto prit un air confus.

-Laisse tomber. Mais…

-Bah j'dois y aller, à plus tard, ma vieille ! »

Et il ressortit en coup de vent, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Sakura resta un instant figée, à fixer le couloir vide. Puis elle sembla revenir lentement à elle. Et, avec ses sens, une envie de pleurer. Elle agrippa la poignée d'une main tremblante, avec l'intention très nette de se jeter sur le lit le plus proche et de pleurer un bon coup histoire de s'éclaircir les idées.

Mais au même instant, Naruto reparut devant elle, en un éclair :

« Ah, dis donc, j'allais oublier, Lee m'a demandé de te passer ça, au revoiiiiir ! J'dois retrouver Hinata pour m'entraîner ! »

Il lui fourra une boîte longue dans la main et bondit à nouveau au dehors.

La jeune med-nin ne fit ni une, ni deux. Toute envie de pleurer oubliée, elle se jeta sur le sofa, près de la fenêtre, et ouvrit la boîte en arrachant avec impatience le papier de soir noire qui l'entourait.

Elle y trouva d'abord un message, apparemment écrit en hâte, de la main de Lee. Son écriture, large et penchée, nette, était bien reconnaissable :

_Sakura,_

_J'ai trouvé cela il y a des années, lors d'une mission. Ce jour-là, dans un de mes défis qui me sont coutumiers, je me suis juré que je ne te l'offrirais que si jamais je parvenais à t'avouer mes sentiments, et si tu y répondais un jour._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas. Mes actes ont parlé pour moi, je suppose, mais je ne saurai pas avant mon retour ce que tu m'aurais répondu. Pourtant, je voulais t'offrir ceci avant mon départ. Pour que tu saches que je serai de retour, et que je t'aime._

_Aishiteiru._

_Lee._

Sakura eut un sourire hésitant, mêlé d'une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine, comme si un étau se refermait sur son cœur. Il reviendrait. S'il le disait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Lee ne manquait jamais à sa parole.

Mais…

Elle reporta son attention sur la boîte, et écarta doucement le papier de soie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, alors que sa respiration accrochait…

Elle souleva de la boîte une fine chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif délicat en forme de fleur de cerisier, en alliage d'or et d'argent. A la lumière, il prenait des reflets rose pâle…

La jeune femme ouvrit le fermoir, et attacha la chaîne à son cou…

_Lee… Aishiteiru._

°°°°°

Deux mois plus tard…

« Sakura ? Tu prends la tête de cette expédition. D'accord ?

-Bien sûr, Tsunade-sama. Eh bien, allons-y. Tenten, Sasuke, en avant. »

Tsunade regarda les trois ninjas s'éloigner dans la grande rue de Konoha, en direction de la porte principale du village. Puis, elle se tourna vers Shizune :

« Depuis quand porte-t-elle ce collier ?

-Tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois, Tsunade-sama… »

°°°°°

« Bien… Enfin terminé, avec cette mission… Je déteste livrer des rouleaux à des villages alliés, c'est ennuyeux au possible.

-Ennuyeux ? S'étonna Sasuke. Mais enfin, Sakura, on a eu droit à trois attaques des shinobis, tous répertoriés dans le Bingo Book… Ah, et le pont qui a cassé sous nos pieds il y a deux jours… Et le combat contre ce type, dont on s'est rendu compte ensuite qu'il était du village allié au nôtre… Tu as trouvé tout ça ennuyeux, toi ?

-Hm. Vide. Ce qu'on s'embête…

-Tssst, souffla Tenten. Tu as l'air d'avoir hâte de retourner à Konoha. Je me trompe ? »

Sakura haussa les épaules, et balança un kunaï contre un arbre d'un air nonchalant.

Sasuke lui sourit. Il n'avait pas été désespéré lorsqu'elle avait refusé de sortir avec lui. Il n'était pas du genre. Ils étaient donc restés en aussi bons termes qu'auparavant. Et il la connaissait toujours aussi bien.

Elle savait qu'il avait deviné ce qui lui arrivait. La veille encore, il avait fait une allusion à son collier, et à sa « hâte à retrouver son village et peut-être bien quelqu'un ? »…

Elle se consolait de sa sagacité en s'assurant qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Elle capta soudain un déploiement de chakra, qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« Sasuke, Tenten. Un déploiement de chakra à gauche…

-Que fait-on ?

-Nous ne sommes plus qu'à dix kilomètres du village. Et il y a ce rouleau à livrer à Tsunade-sama. Partez en avant. Moi, je vais voir, et je vous rejoins quand j'aurai arrangé tout ça !

-Toute seule ? » L'air dubitatif de Tenten fit sourire la med-nin.

« Eh bien, qu'attendre d'autre de la première disciple de Godaime Hokage, capitaine AMBU à ses heures ? Allez, partez devant. A tout à l'heure. Et livrez bien ce rouleau à Tsunade ou on va avoir des ennuis… »

Elle se détacha du groupe, et se dirigea vers la source du déploiement de chakra.

Tenten et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Et infléchirent leur trajectoire.

°°°°°

Lee bondit en avant et frappa le premier ninja ennemi.

« Konoha Sempuu ! »

Ses coéquipiers étaient partis en avant, tandis que lui était resté. Il avait senti qu'ils étaient suivis, et avait dit à son équipe de continuer, qu'il allait faire passer à ces types l'envie de filer des shinobis meilleurs qu'eux.

Moyennant quoi, ces types étaient sans doute moins puissants que lui, mais ils étaient bien supérieurs en nombre.

Cela dit, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'en faisait trois à la minute.

Sa technique de Taijutsu eut raison du shinobi, et Lee tourna sur lui-même pour faire face au suivant. Il le heurta de front, et sentit immédiatement la différence d'avec les gogos précédents.

Ce type était fort. Et ils jouaient dans la même catégorie : le Taijutsu.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il avait déjà, malgré tout, utilisé pas mal de chakra contre les abrutis précédents. Alors que son adversaire semblait encore gonflé à bloc.

Il allait le retarder… Lui qui aurait tant voulu rentrer le plus vite possible au village… Quelle idée il avait eue de vouloir attendre ses adversaires. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu rentrer sans laisser le travail complètement accompli.

Ah, cette manie de perfectionnisme !

Il n'aurait pas dû se déconcentrer. Le poing fermé du ninja l'atteignit brutalement à la poitrine, et il dut bondir en arrière pour l'éviter. Pourtant, il sentait instinctivement qu'un autre ninja l'attendait au tournant, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il sentit son deuxième adversaire bondir sur lui, et voulut se retourner…

Mais une présence nouvelle lui évita de prendre cette peine. Quelqu'un qu'il savait connaître, un allié, se plaça dos avec lui, et le débarrassa sans peine de son assaillant. Lee en profita pour porter un coup destructeur au premier, puis il entendit :

« Lee ! Saute ! »

Il avait bien trop de bon sens pour ne pas obéir. Cela lui évita de se retrouver précipité dans la large fissure qui s'ouvrit dans le sol, et engloutit le dernier des ninjas d'Oto.

Lee atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, la respiration saccadée. Il détacha son regard du sol, et le leva vers les renforts.

« Ohayo, Sakura-san. »

°°°°°

Sakura l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur un rocher, sous un cèdre **(Oui, il y a des cèdres dans cette forêt. Pas de discussion. En fait j'ai failli mettre un chêne, mais y'aurait eu des petits malins pour dire : « Ben alors, Lee est un gland ! » Et j'aurais pas apprécié…)**, et à enlever sa veste de Junin, puis son T-shirt vert (il avait abandonné sa combinaison, mais pas sa couleur favorite). Elle était à présent agenouillée devant lui, la tête penchée, occupée à soigner une blessure qui lui avait été infligée pendant la mission.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler de ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème. Il était si pris de court par leur rencontre imprévue et par la tournure des événements que sentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien, six mois après leur dernière rencontre, et qu'elle était toujours là même. Il ne voyait de son visage que les cheveux roses de sa tête penchée, absorbée qu'elle était par sa tâche de med-nin.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Là. C'est bon. Mais qu'est-ce que la med-nin de votre groupe a appris ? Ce n'était pas si dur à soigner…

-Ca va. »

Il ré-enfila son T-shirt, remit sa veste, et se lav sans perdre un instant. Ils pourraient régler leurs comptes plus tard, ils devaient regagner le village à présent.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur le collier.

La fleur de cerisier, délicate, tombait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, au-dessus de son col en V. Un rayon de soleil jouait sur le bijou, et lui donnait cette teinte rosée qui rappelait la couleur de ses cheveux.

Mais le plus extraordinaire n'était pas le pendentif en lui-même. C'était que Sakura le porte.

Lee avança la main, et prit Sakura par l'épaule. Elle s'était tournée pour ranger son équipement, et lui fit face à son contact.

« Sakura, ce collier…

-Oh. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas remercié… »

Lee se souvint vaguement qu'ils étaient censés retourner au village, et avec peine, en bon shinobi qu'il était, il s'efforça de ne penser à rien d'autre.

« Laisse tomber. En fait, nous devons repartir. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. »

Il ramassa son paquetage et se dirigea vers le chemin, lorsque la réponse de sakura le cloua sur place.

« Pas question ! »

Lentement, il se retourna et lança un regard sévère à la jeune femme.

« Pardon ?

-J'ai dit pas question. Par expérience, j'ai bien peur que si jamais nous arrivions au village, Godaime serait fichue de te renvoyer à une mission suicide de rang S contre l'Akatsuki. Alors, excuse-moi, mais je préfère tirer les choses au clair avant notre arrivée.

-Sakura-san.

-Et vire-moi ce « san » de après mon prénom s'il te plaît. « Chan » à la rigueur si tu y tiens vraiment… »

Lee, résigné, se rapprocha et la regarda.

« Bon. Tirons les choses au clair, dans ce cas. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir si soudainement. Je… J'ai regretté, après coup, de t'avoir envoyé cette lettre, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. »

Sakura éclata de rire.

« Regretté ? S'il y a une chose à ne pas regretter, c'est bien ça, Lee-kun ! Je… Pourquoi crois-tu que je porte ce collier ? »

Lee la regardait intensément, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il entendait. La kunoichi se pencha alors pour lui murmurer :

« Parce que… Aishiteiru. »

Ce qui l'avait toujours retenu de céder à ses impulsions, cette barrière céda dans l'esprit de Lee. Sans plus attendre, il saisit Sakura par la taille, et l'embrassa, avec tout le désir et l'impatience accumulés depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

°°°°°

« Ah, vous êtes l'équipe de Lee ?

-Oui, répondit Ino. Je crois que les capacités de med-nin ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de Sakura, mais quand même… Mais enfin ! Euh… Vous croyez qu'elle va être heureuse en vivant avec des sourcils ? »

Tenten frappa Ino sur la tête, et s'écria :

« Tu n'as pas changé,ma vieille ! Tu t'arrêtes aux apparences. »

Sai et Sasuke échangèrent un coup d'œil. Leur vision des filles devait pour tout jamais en être changée.

Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient se dépêcher d'atteindre le village. Parce que si Sakura et Lee s'apercevaient qu'ils les avaient espionnés, leur espérance de vie allait en être écourtée.

Mais vu comme les deux tourtereaux étaient partis, ils pouvaient rejoindre Konoha sans trop se presser, ces deux-là en avaient pour un petit moment.

°°°°°

**Yay ! Après un long moment de silence, je fais mon come-back. Il était temps. Je me suis bien amusée je dois dire.**

**Cette fic es pour Inuzuka Kei, celle de la réalité, pour son anniversaire ! **

**Oui, le journal arrive… J'en suis au milieu du chapitre. Vous voulez une preview ? Bon…**

''Un grand silence régna pendant quelques secondes dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Je suis condamnée à… Quoi ? »

Une seconde plus tôt, Tsunade arborait encore sa mine imperturbable. Mais là, le ravissement et son envie de rire apparaissaient graduellement sur son visage, et il était clair qu'elle mourait envie de se mettre à sautiller sur sa chaise, bien que ce fût contraire à sa dignité d'Hokage. Finalement elle explosa :

« A la peine matrimonia-leuh ! A la peine matrimonia-leuh ! Muhahahahahahahaha ! »''

**Voilà ! Vous n'en saurez pas plus… Mais le Journal n'en a plus que pour maximum trois chapitres **

**Sinon, eh bien… J'ai une petite idée de oneshot là, alors je le mets. C'est très court :**

_Confiance et espoir._

Dans la rue, tout le monde se détournait en le voyant. Les uns avaient peur. Les autres le méprisaient. Personne ne voulait avoir affaire avec lui.

Ses anciens amis n'avaient pas cessé de lui faire confiance. Sakura et Naruto. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient tiré de la boue et de l'obscurité où il était enfoncé…

Ils avaient accepté ses excuses avec un sourire et l'avaient accueilli comme l'un des leurs.

La différence avec cette autre kunoichi, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas voulu d'excuses. Elle l'avait accepté tel quel, sans poser de questions.

Il ne lui avait jamais exprimé à quel point il était désolé de les avoir tous fait souffrir. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait sentir, comme les autres, à quel point ça avait été difficile pour elle.

Elle était bien plus forte que les autres. Bien plus forte qu'ils ne le croyaient. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa force intérieure. Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient tous, elle serait la plus grande héritière des Hyûga qui ait jamais existé.

Et lui resterait dans l'ombre, à présent.

°°°°°

Ils étaient tous si bêtes… A craindre Uchiwa Sasuke comme la peste, à fuir dès qu'il apparaissait au coin de la rue. Ils ne se rendaient donc pas compte qu'il avait sauvé le village, en tuant Orochimaru ? Que cela seul avait sauvé Konoha d'une guerre encore plus meurtrière que la grande guerre des shinobis ?

Connaissant la mentalité des citoyens du village… Ils n'oublieraient jamais que Sasuke avait autrefois été une menace pour eux. Celui-ci ne serait jamais réintégré dans les cercles du village. Les préjugés étaient bien trop forts pour cela.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle, Hyûga Hinata, faisait tant d'efforts. Pour cela qu'elle voulait à présent devenir si forte que personne ne contesterait plus jamais son accession au poste de dirigeante des Hyûga.

Ainsi, elle aurait enfin le pouvoir d'aider l'homme qu'elle aimait.

°°°°°

**C'est triste en fait… J'aime bien… Je sais pas si c'est bien terrible… Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire !**

**Bon, merci d'avance pour vos commentaires !**

**Takara Hatake**


End file.
